1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having improved two-half contacts for electrically connecting an electronic package, such as a land grid array (LGA) central processing unit (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors for removably mounting an LGA package on a PCB are known as LGA sockets. An LGA socket typically comprises a substantially flat insulative housing, which is positioned between the LGA and the PCB. The housing defines an array of passageways with electrical contacts received therein.
Various contacts for LGA sockets are disclosed in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,653,598, 6,186,797. Typically, a contact for an LGA socket comprises a retaining portion for engaging with a housing, a first spring arm inclinedly and upwardly extending from the retaining portion defines a first contacting portion extending beyond the upper surface of the housing for connecting with the LGA package and a second spring arm inclinedly and downwardly extending from the retaining portion defines a second contacting portion extending beyond the bottom surface of the housing for connecting with the PCB. Therefore, an electrical connection is established between the LGA package and the PCB.
The contacts with such inclinedly arranged spring arms can provide good elasticity when compressed by the LGA package. However, such structure of the contact makes the transverse distance, or the pitch, between two contacts along a transverse direction perpendicular to a mating direction between the contacts and the LGA package become too large and cannot be tightly arranged. As the socket is reduced in size and the number of the contacts are increased gradually because of quick development of technology. Improved contacts for an LGA socket with fine pitch and desirable elasticity are required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional contacts.